Siege of Madrigal
Siege of Madrigal is a song that Bungie used in one of their previous games, Myth. One can hear this song when standing in a certain spot in the games Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo 3: ODST, and Halo: Reach. This song is also featured at the end of Halo in the Halo: Original Soundtrack. A portion of this is included at the end of Installation 04 in the Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Original Soundtrack. Walkthrough Halo: Combat Evolved In the level Assault on the Control Room, there are a couple of places where you can stand and hear this song. #One can be found on the pyramid structure at the end of the level. There are three brackets on the large tower above the control room entrance. You will need to land on the second one with a Banshee to do this. Then once you have landed, face the cliff, go to the right side of the bracket. There should be a part of the bracket that points towards the cliff, then slopes down steeply. From the flat part of the bracket, move towards the steeply sloped portion slowly. You will eventually hear the song. #Another is at the beginning of the level. If you go through the level Assault on the Control Room and get a banshee, fly back, get out by the door to go backwards the way you came, and melee the Banshee through. Go all the way back to the spot where the cutscene was at the beginning of the level, and you will see the big tube-like part of the level, that if you fall down without the banshee you will die. Now fly down with the banshee to the first or second ledge, and if you stand in a certain spot you can hear it. #Right at the start of the level where Foehammer drops you off, get back in by facing the cockpit and when your are pushed out, Push X to Enter Pelican will appear. Immediately get back in. Keep facing the cockpit, and the Pelican will spiral downwards. When a sea green mist appears and fogs the screen partially, you will be thrusted out. Push X to Flip Pelican will appear. Do so. The Pelican will vanish and you will land on a platform that goes around the circular tunnel. Go left around the tunnel. The song will appear in a specific spot, relatively close to the way you land. It plays through a few times. This is an alternate and easier way compared to using the Banshee. Halo 2 #On the multiplayer Map Ivory Tower, stand by the metal door behind the elevator and wait. Attacking the door may also help, but be aware that the sound is very faint and hard to hear.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTBEKZQAMKY YouTube - Halo 2 Siege of Madrigal Easter egg] Halo 3 #In the final stretch of the The Covenant, after defeating the Scarabs, ignore the waypoint and fly toward the left of the Citadel (the building that Truth is located in). Carefully land the Hornet there (the return is possible without it, just much harder given the fall damage) and run along this ledge. Eventually, it will turn into a 45 degree slope; at the top, the song can be heard. It plays almost immediately after you reach the slope. Unfortunately, it plays a shorter version of the song, but it is easily recognized. #Warning: If you land on the building where the Prophet of Truth is, there is a possibility of activating the Revelation chapter prior to entering the building (The word will appear in the corner of the screen but nothing will happen). Should that happen (though to hear the song, you needn't go near the building itself), you will be able to continue the level normally until the point where the Flood pure forms ask to protect you and no further. The game will be stuck in the 'chapter title' mode with black bars across the screen, and will not return control to you. Halo 3: ODST The song is found on the level Kikowani Station on all difficulties. It can be found in the 3rd open area of the level, on the right side rooftop on top of a small bridge, which can be found by turning right when exiting the 2nd tunnel. It can easily be spotted by looking for a large red sign with the words "ACCESS DENIED" printed on the left. Standing on the very middle of the area, while touching the wall causes "Siege of the Madrigal" to play as well, moving or standing anywhere else will not allow the song to play. On Legendary, when standing on top of the small roof above the door on top of the bridge, an animation of Marty O'Donnell dancing along with winged hearts flying around him, as well as a dance beat will play.Halo 3: ODST, level Kikowani Station' You can also get it by standing in certain places in Mombasa Streets. In the ''Halo: The Master Chief Collection version of Halo 3: ODST, the dancing Marty has been replaced by a sweeping Frank O'Connor. Viewing this on Legendary will unlock the Like a Broken Record achievement. Halo: Reach The Siege of Madrigal in Halo: Reach can be heard in Club Errera, a club that is located in New Alexandria via the easter egg.'''Halo: Reach, campaign level New Alexandria The Siege of Madrigal can also be heard in Dr. Halsey's Lab, the secret room in the level The Package. The Siege of Madrigal can also be heard in the elevator as one of the "elevator music" pieces played on the level New Alexandria. Trivia *There is a distinct resemblance between the Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 3 methods and areas to find the song. Both require you to land on a precariously perched platform on a Forerunner building. It is unknown whether this is intentional, or purely coincidental as the two games have several similarities. *In Halo 3, if you make it to the other ledge, there is another easter egg. *The finding of the Halo 3: ODST location was a result of a small contest held on the Bungie.net chapter known as "The Marty Army," where the first person that posted a video on their fileshare of themselves finding the song and completing the level would win a signed copy of the Halo 3: ODST Original Soundtrack. *''Halo Wars'' and Halo 4 do not include the Siege of Madrigal track hidden in either games, since neither were developed by Bungie. *Marty's heart animation is now a usable armor effect in Halo: Reach. *A "pop" version of Siege of Madrigal can also be heard in Destiny, Bungie's newest game, via an Easter egg. Sources Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Easter Eggs Category:Halo 2 Easter Eggs Category:Halo 3 Easter Eggs Category:Halo 3: ODST Easter Eggs Category:Halo: Reach Easter Eggs